Un drôle de jeu
by Hikaria360
Summary: C'est bientôt noël et Dumbledore a la drôle d'idée d'organiser un jeu de piste ou Harry va se retrouver en équipe avec son pire ennemi Draco Malfoy. Cette alliance entre les deux pires ennemis va t'elle les rapprocher?


Je vous souhaite le bonjours et espère que mon histoire vous plaira sachant qu'il n'y aura sans doutes pas de scène de sexe (j'avoue ne pas savoir les écrire) mais plutôt des scènes romantiques et pour ceux qui connaissent Skyrock sachez que j'y suis inscrite avec le même identifiant. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas la pensée de Harry est entre des " et les pensées de Draco sont entre `

Les personnages viennent de J.K Rowling et non de moi et l'histoire vient de mon imagination. Voilà j'ai fini donc

Bonne Lecture!

Yaoi: HP/DM

_**Os**_

Assis dans la grande salle Harry Potter et ses amis Hermione et Ron mangeaient tranquillement quand Dumbledore se leva en réclamant le silence et toute la salle se tut.

- Comme vous le savez demain sera le dernier jour avant les vacances de noël, il s'arrêta et regarda la salle qui attendait la suite avec impatience

- Alors, continua t'il, J'ai décidé d'organiser un jeu de piste qui dura toute la journée de demain.

On entendit des soupirs d'exaspération et des soupirs de soulagement pour ceux qui s'attendaient au pire.

- Le jeu consistera a rassembler le plus de pièce possible et a la fin de la journée on comptabilisera le nombres de pièces que vous avez pour voir qui a gagnez. Alors après le dîner j'aimerai que chacun reste dans la salle pour la répartition des équipes que la coupe de feu décidera.

Beaucoup d'élèves se trémoussèrent d'impatience alors que d'autres comme Draco Malfoy soupiraient d'ennui.

-Ah oui c'est vrai! reprit Dumbledore , Il n'y aura que les élèves de 7ème année qui pourront y participer et aucun des élèves n'auront le droit d'être en équipe avec quelqu'un de sa maison.

Des murmures de désapprobation s'élevèrent de la salle. Et Harry se demanda ce que le vieux avait dans l'esprit quand il avait inventé ces règles stupides.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Après avoir mangé, les septièmes année restèrent dans la salle et Dumbledore amena la coupe de feu et Harry remarqua qu'il avait les yeux qui pétillaient " De plus en plus bizarre " Malgré tout il interrompit ses pensée quand sa directrice de maison prit la parole

- Laisser moi vous expliquer que les choix de la coupe de feu devront être respecter et ne seront pas discuter. Bon maintenant commençons!

Les flammes de la coupe de feu prirent alors une teinte rouge et un morceau de papier en sortit. Et Dumbledore annonça

- Hermione Granger et Millicent Bustrode

Hermione se mis alors avec Millicent qui la regarda avec dégout. La répartition continua ainsi et Ron dut se mettre en équipe avec Blaise Zabini

"Le pauvre" pensa Harry en réprimant son fou rire, mais il s'arrêta vite pour devenir livide quand Dumbledore annonça

- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy!

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Draco n'en revenait pas, il devait avoir mal entendu, oui c'était surement ça il devait avoir mal entendu mais quand il vu que tout le monde le regardait lui et Potter,il dut se rendre a l'évidence qu'il entendait très bien et il dut affronter la vérité en face quand Harry se mit a coté de lui sous l'oeil toujours pétillant de Dumbledore. Draco releva la tête essayant de reprendre son air fière mais ce fut peine peine perdue lorsqu'il vu le visage de Harry qui était plus blanc que jamais.

- Potter est ce que ça va? dit il d'une voix plus inquiète qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Là c'était à Harry de ne pas en revenir, Draco venait de lui demandait si il allait bien,il devait faire un rêve bizarre. Il se pinça

-Aie! s'exclama t'il

-Heu Potter? s'inquiéta encore plus Draco

Harry le regarda puis avec sa main il toucha la joue Draco

-Hum.. Fit il étonné "Non ce n'est pas un rêve" conclu t'il silencieusement

-Potter? demanda Draco maintenant terrifié

Harry continuait a le regarder sans vraiment le voir jusqu'au moment ou il remarqua qu'il avait toujours sa main sur la joue de son allié. "Allié? Non non ennemi ou alors..." Harry devenait de plus en plus confu sous l'oeil inquiet de Draco

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Draco regarder toujours Harry et remarqua que celui ci avait un grain de beauté dans le cou "Hé mais a quoi je pense moi? C'est mon ennemi! Oui c'est mon ennemi mais alors pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui et pourquoi a t'il sa main sur ma joue?"

-Potter! Hé oh Potter!

Draco secoua Harry, celui ci commença petit a petit à revenir a la réalité

- Quoi Malfoy? dit il après quelque instant

- Ah tu es revenu! lança Draco avec une voix remplie de sarcasmes

-Hein? fit Harry étonné, Parce que j'étais parti?

Alors là Draco était vraiment confus. Qu'avait Harry et son grain de beauté? " Grain de beauté? Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de son grain de beauté!"

-heu tu pourrais enlever ta main de ma joue? dit il a contre coeur "a contre coeur? Non mais en fait c'était lui même qu'était devenu fou"

Harry enleva sa main en rougissant et il regarda autour de lui et vu que Dumbledore avait sans doutes assister a la scène vu que ses yeux était plus pétillant - si c'était possible - que quand ils avaient commencé a faire les équipes. Dumbledore prit alors la parole

- Bon maintenant allez tous vous couchez dans vos dortoirs et je vous dis a demain, sur ce il quitta la salle

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Le lendemain toutes les équipes étaient réunis au point de départ a par bien sur Draco qui était tout seul a attendre le - Stupide - Potter qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Le départ fut lancé et Draco était un peu inquiet de ne pas voir Harry "Inquiet? Non, plutôt en colère"

- Stupide Potter! Il va nous faire perdre! Mais ou est passé ce stupide griffon! Bon tant pis je fais le jeu tout seul!

Il parti chercher les pièces quand il vit un loup d'un noir de jais au yeux émeraudes

-Potter! s'exclama draco

Le loup sembla confirmer. D'ailleurs Harry se demandait pourquoi il montrait a Draco qu'il était un animagus alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne même pas à Ron qui était comme un frère pour lui et à Hermione qui était sa meilleur amie. Peut être était ce à cause de la sensation qu'il avait ressentit toute la nuit. Une sensation qui lui donnait envie de montrer à Malfoy qu'il n'était pas le petit arrogant comme il le montrer et comme celui ci le croyais. Au grand étonnement du majestueux loup Draco se transforma en un renard au pelage blanc et tacheté de noir qui le regarda pendant un instant en l'incitant a le suivre. Harry se demandant où voulait l'emmener Draco, le suivi. Très vite ils arrivèrent derrière un arbre où se trouvait une pièce d'or et Harry compris que Draco voulait gagner le jeu où ils faisaient soi disant équipe.

Toute la matinée Harry et Draco cherchèrent les pièces d'or sous leurs déguisement d'animagus. Souvent Harry se demandait depuis quand le blond était devenu un animagus et il se disait avec le temp qui passait que même malgré les apparences le blond ressemblait vraiment à l'animal auquel il se transformer.

Quand ce fut la pause déjeuner Hermione et Ron qui mangeaient ensemble cherché Harry du regard sans le trouver tandis que Blaise chercher Draco sans grand succès de le trouver.

En vérité les deux anciens ennemis étaient assis dans l'herbe sous leurs forme animagus et faisaient plus ample connaissance.

Harry appris alors que Draco était devenu comme lui un animagus en cinquième année et Draco apprit de Harry que celui ci n'était peut être pas si arrogant qu'on pouvait le croire,il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer que Harry était en fait quelqu'un de très gentil avec un coeur d'or et se demanda même comment il avait fait pour le détester car maintenat ils se haïssaient plus du tout puis Draco se surpris même à observé le loup noir avec fascination ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Draco sans s'en rendre vraiment compte se rapprocha du loup et avec courage lui lécha le museau sous l'oeil surpris de Harry.

Puis ce fut l'heure de repartir chercher les pièces d'or. Harry entraîna Draco derrière la maison de Hagrid malgré les réticence de celui ci. Là ils trouvèrent une pièce d'or et Draco jeta un coup au loup noir qui le regardait avec un regard fière et les babines du renard s'étirèrent en un sourire sous la mine boudeuse du loup.

**_ OOOoooOOOoooOOO_**

A la fin de la journée Harry et Draco se retransformèrent sans se jetait de regard et allèrent ramener les pièces à Dumbledore qui les compta.

Après avoir était sur que tout le monde avait rendu leurs pièces Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer qui était les gagnants. Et au grand étonnement de ceux ci le directeur annonça

-Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy!

Touts les septièmes année applaudirent Harry et Draco encore sous le choc. Ils reçurent un prix de la part de Dumbledore et malgré toutes les demandes,les deux garçons refusaient de dire quel était ce cadeau.

**_24 Décembre_**

**__**Draco et Harry ne s'étaient pas parler depuis le jeu et même Draco avait arrêter d'embêter Harry au grand étonnement des amis de celui ci.

Ron était parti chez lui pour noël en faisant milles excuses a Harry qui se retrouvait seul vu que Hermione était aussi repartit chez elle.

_**23h40**_

Harry se promener seul dans les couloirs du château. Après tout, tout le monde était parti et il n'y avait donc pas de préfet qui surveillait les couloirs et il pouvait se promener autant qu'il le voulait dans les couloirs déserts. Quand tout à coup sans le vouloir vraiment il se cogna contre la porte ce qui fit un petit... ou plutôt un gros BOUM!

- Qui va là? entendit Harry

- Qui va là? persista la voix et la, Harry remarqua que c'était la voix de Draco alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se montra.

- Oh Potter! fit Draco visiblement étonné, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Draco observa Harry, celui ci le regardé aussi. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes a se regarder quand Harry s'approcha de Draco et tout deux levèrent les yeux au plafond voyant du gui qui poussait juste au dessus d'eux puis leurs regards se croisèrent a nouveau et Harry murmura

-Du gui...

Minuit sonna en regardant deux garçons s'embrassés tendrement sous du gui.

Voilà c'est terminer et c'était ma première histoire alors j'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
